1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens control system, and in particular, to a lens control system capable of auto focusing and manual focusing.
The present invention also relates to a focus information display apparatus, and in particular, to a focus information display apparatus that displays a pre-stored desired focus position for reference during a focus operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in film making, manual focus operations are performed in order to intentionally perform focus operations during photographing and to reliably focus on a desired subject (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-287937). Furthermore, test photographing is carried out before actual photographing in order to check and set photographing conditions for a camera and a photographing lens. At this time, a focus position for the actual photographing is checked so as to be reflected in the actual photographing. For example, if during the actual photographing, the focus is manually operated to change the subject to be focused while continuing the photographing, then during the test photographing, a manual operation member (for example, a focus ring) is operated to sequentially focus on the subjects. Then, the operated position of the focus ring obtained when each subject is focused is marked by, for example, applying a tape or the like to the focus ring. During the actual photographing, the focus ring is operated by referencing these markings to reproduce the focus positions adjusted to the respective subjects during the test photographing (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-66304).
However, the above method requires much time and labor for marking operations. In particular, the marking with tapes or the like is not sufficiently accurate and it is also difficult to accurately align the manual operation member to the marked positions. Thus, disadvantageously, the focus positions obtained during the test photographing cannot be accurately reproduced during the actual photographing.
Furthermore, manual operations are limited in the accuracy with which the subjects are focused during the test photographing. In particular, during the test photographing, special attention need not be paid to focus operations during focusing, so that an auto focus function capable of accurate focusing can be used. However, in the prior art, the auto focus function is not utilized even during the test photographing.